moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Don Jon/Wikia-Kritik
200px|rightDon Jon ist das Regie-Debüt des gefeierten „Jung“-Schauspielers Joseph Gordon-Levitt, der in seinem eigenen Film auch die Hauptrolle übernimmt. An seine Seite holt er sich hochkarätige Stars wie Scarlett Johansson, Julianne Moore und „Wer ist hier der Boss“-Kultdarsteller Tony Danza. Die alle sind Gold wert und geben ihren Figuren die nötige Tiefe, die man durch die absichtliche Stereotypisierung sonst nicht auf den ersten Blick bemerken würde. Gordon-Levitt spielt Jon - einen jungen Mann aus Jersey, wie man sich ihn spätestens seit der MTV-Erfolgssseire „Jersey Shore“ vorstellt. Die realen Protagonisten dort leben ihren Alltag nach dem Motto „Gym, Tan, Laundry“, also „Fitnessstudio, Sonnenbank, Wäsche (waschen)“. Jons Leben ist ähnlich strikt geordnet. Wichtig sind ihm Wohnung, Auto, Kirche, Familie, Freunde, Mädels - und Pornos. Auch wenn Letzteres als fester Bestandteil da ein wenig aus der Reihe tanzt, kann Jon doch auf keinen Fall ohne seine geliebten Erotikfilmchen leben. Das Problem ist nicht, dass er keine realen Frauen abkriegt - ganz im Gegenteil. Er kommt sehr gut bei den Mädels an und wenn er sich mit seinen Freunden beraten hat und zu dem Ergebnis gekommen ist, dass eine auf der Skala von 1-10 optisch mindestens eine 8 ist, geht er zum Angriff über. Das hält ihn allerdings nicht davon ab, sich anschließend nochmal im Netz zu vergnügen, während die Eroberung im Nebenzimmer schläft. 250px|leftDie Routine ändert sich schlagartig, als Jon in einem Club auf Barbara trifft. Die kurvige Blondine ist für ihn nicht weniger als eine volle 10 und deshalb darf er sie sich natürlich auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen. Doch Barbara ist nicht so leicht rumzukriegen, wie die vielen anderen Frauen vor ihr. Genau wie Jon lebt auch sie nach festen Kriterien und Regeln, die zu seinen allerdings unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten. Um mit ihr zusammen zu sein, gibt es für Jon einige Aufgaben zu absolvieren. Dazu gehören unter anderem: Sich an der Abendschule einschreiben, um professionell weiterzukommen, die Familie kennenlernen und mit Barbara Liebesfilme schauen. Triefige Schmonzetten sind überhaupt ihre größte Leidenschaft - dort sieht sie das Leben und vor allem die Beziehungen, die sie sich auch selbst wünscht. Sie will einen starken Mann an ihrer Seite, der Macht ausstrahlt und für den sie das Wichtigste auf der Welt ist. Als sie Jon eines Nachts beim Pornogucken erwischt, ist diese Wunschvorstellung natürlich vollkommen zerstört und jetzt müssen beide entscheiden, wieviele Kompromisse ihnen die Beziehung wert ist. 230px|rightVon seiner konservativen Familie kann Jon bei diesem Problem keine Hilfe erwarten, doch die Sache wird interessant, als er in der Abendschule auf Esther trifft, die ihn ebenfalls beim Pornokonsum erwischt - wenn auch diesmal auf seinem Handy und im Hörsaal. Zu Jons Verwunderung reagiert die Frau darauf sehr anders als Barbara und zum ersten Mal kann er mit jemandem ernsthaft über sein „Problem“ reden - wenn es denn überhaupt eins ist. Die meisten Kritiker haben in Don Jon die zahlreichen Klischees beklagt - größtenteils zu Unrecht. Die Klischees müssen sein, denn sie sind Hauptthema des Films. Die Figuren lassen sich von ihnen beherrschen - und schaffen sich dadurch selbst ihr größtes Problem. Barabara liebt das Hollywood-Klischee, Jons Mutter will endlich dass er heiratet und ihr Enkelkinder schenkt - wie sich das eben gehört! Unglücklicherweise gehört sich aber für jeden etwas anderes und deshalb ist Jons Porno-Leidenschaft letztendlich auch nur eins von von vielen Problemen, die jede der Figuren hat. Alle müssen sich mit dem zentralen Konflikt auseinandersetzen, der entsteht, wenn Erziehung und Konventionen auf Gefühle und Bedürfnisse treffen. Deshalb ist es auch durchaus in Ordnung, dass sich Gordon-Levitt dem Thema Sex- und Pornosucht nicht gerade von einer besonders tiefenpsychologischen Seite nähert. Man muss als Zuschauer von Anfang an akzeptieren, dass es sich hier um ein Drama mit offensichtlich komödiantischem Ton handelt und der Film auch nie etwas anderes vorgibt. Oft auch als „Tragikomödie“ bezeichnet sind es meistens gerade diese Filme, die es schaffen, dem Zuschauer ein ernstes Thema auf unterhaltsame und trotzdem sehr emotionale Weise nahezubringen. Andere Beispiele wären Garden State oder Silver Linings. Diese Filme leben von ihren außergewöhnlichen Figuren, guten Schauspielern und einer generell optimistischen Sicht auf eine Welt, die trotz aller Risse und Schattenseiten Raum für Glück und eine Art von Liebe bietet. Ganz im Sinne von Leonard Cohen: „There's a crack in everything, and that's how the light gets in“. Fazit: Don Jon nähert sich einem schwierigen Thema von einer leichten und universellen Seite. Fehlende Figurentiefe fangen die tollen Schauspieler meistens auf und machen den Film so zu einem leichten und trotzdem emotionalen Kinospaß. Spinelli313 14:26, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Wikia-Kritik